Buy The Stars
by Hopeagain
Summary: -I've heard lots of you- the boy looked at her, his eyes cold and clean as ice. -I know you're just like me- he jumped off the roof and got closer to her, on his face Elsa saw her own wonder, her own questions, her own hope. It was like looking into the mirror. -Are you real?- he asked.
1. Chapter 1

I 

Anna looked gorgeus in her wedding dress, white like snow, glimmering like ice. She was floating around the room like some kind of butterfly, her eyes like green shining emeralds. Elsa had never seen her acting so confident. Anna had always been shy, maybe a little clumsy. Okay, perhaps not just a little. And yet, on that day she did look like the princess she was. It was her wedding's day, afterall.

Yep, it was a bit different for the guests who didn't look much comfortable surrounded by cheerful little Rocktrolls and a talking snowman.

"Gran Pabbie would be very upset if we didn't invite him", those had been Anna's words to her sister, while looking at her with her big Bambi eyes.

And if trolls had to be there, so had Olaf. "It would be unfair", had highlighted Anna.

Even Kristoff seemed a bit unconfortable in his precious suite made of silk. He wasn't much for smart clothes. After all, he had been spending his whole life with a bunch of trolls and a reindeer. But he was lovable, because, after all, he was doing that only because of Anna. She really cared about a refined ceremony at court; wanted to show people her happiness. That was something good about Kristoff, he had never tried to steal her kingdom, so he was much better from last Anna's fiance.

Violins were playing their sweet melody, which was blowing gently across the rooms, like a soft breeze. Elsa was enjoying the view from above, sitten on her throne. She had never really thought to deserve that kind of happiness, so true and strong.

"Mather, Father", she thought."How I wish you were here".

Anna suddenly swooped on her, taking away her momentary melancholy.

-Elsa! Elsa!- Anna was trying hard not to speak out loud, but she was totally failing.-Do you realize? I'm married! MARRIED!- she started jumping and clapping her hands.

Elsa smiled, full of love.-I'm really happy for you.-

-Can you believe it? No way! I'm married. This can't be real. Perhaps it's just a dream. Elsa, please pinch me. No, wait, I'll do it. Ouch! Yep, I'm awake. Not dreaming at all. I'm awake and married, take a look at the ring. Isn't it the most amazing thing you've ever seen? Kristoff made it. He used ice. Look how it shines...-

-You showed it to me hundreds of times...- Elsa laughed, keeping her usual composure, so different from her sister's overwhelming cheerfulness.

-I know, but I'm sure there's something you've missed. Me, for instance, everytime I look at it I see something new. Do you understand me? Here, you see, if I bring it near to my eyes and I turn it this way, so that moon can light it... Well, perhaps I should get closer to the wingow... No, nevermind, it works like this also. Here, you see? It's looking transparent...-

-Anna, I know ice too- smiled the queen.

-Of course you do! Silly me! It's just that ... I'm so happy and... and...- Anna was purple and seemed about to blow up, when the Count Martinez got into the conversation. He looked quite upset.-Your majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt but... look at my blouse... Look what those trolls have done!- said the man, with a strong Spanish accent..

Elsa almost laughed when she saw the tear-shaped bite on the Count's blouse.

-I'm really sorry, Count Martinez. Arrendelle will buy a new blouse to you.

Count looked like he was thinking about that for a while, than he bowed and went away.

Elsa sighed, amused.

-Oh, Elsa. I'm soo sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have invited the trolls.-

-It doesn't matter. They're my subjects as well, aren't they?-

Anna smiled again.-Well, I guess they are. Oh, Elsa, I'm so happy! You've been sitting the whole time, why don't you join us in the dance?- begged Anna, reminding Elsa of the way she asked her to play when they were just children.

-I'm fine, Anna, thank you.- Elsa smiled, sweet. -I'm not keen on dancing-

-Oh- her sister seemed quite disappointed.

-Anna- Kristoff got into their conversation. -Oh, uhm... Hi, your majesty.-

-Hi, Kristoff.-

-Anna, aiutami, ti prego. Non ce la faccio più con tutta questa gente...- si lamentò, visibilmente a disagio.  
-Anna, please, help me. I can't handle all those people...- complained Kristoff, clearly uncomfortable.

-Here's another one who should have probably spent more time among humans.- laughed Anna.

-Look, Anna. This party has been great, thank you, your majesty, but haven't we been partying enough?-

Elsa smiled.-If that's what you think, then it's time to say goodbye our guests. Anna?-

-Oh, I wish this could last forever, but if that's impossible then it's fine. We can leave now as well.-

The queen nodded and got up from her trhones. -Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you for joining us in such a wonderful day, to my sister the Princess Anna and Arrendelle's Master Deliverer Ice Kristoff's wedding.-

Kristoff similed proudly. Anna laughed and hugged him.

-Now, we can say the party is over, so I'd like to thank you again on behalf of my sister and my brother-in-law for your amazing presents. Have a wonderful night.-

The crowd -human and not - clapped and slowly, after honoring the queen and laying the falicitations to the spouses, went away outside the castle.

Anna hugged her sister.-Goodnight, Elsa.-

-Goodnight- smiled Elsa, a bit uncomfortable. She still hadn't got used to some kind of gestures.-Your majesty- hailed Kristoff, while following her wife to their bedroom.

Elsa was left alone with the servants and Olaf.

-I'm soo happy- claimed the snowman with his shrilling voice.- They're so lovely, don't you think? Uh? What do you think? I think they are. Besides...-

-Olaf- Elsa stopped him, laughing.-I appreciate you're still full of energy, but I'm afraid I'm not. I'm so tired.-

Olaf looked at her, keeping silence for some seconds, his little arms dangling down his body.-But you don't have to talk if you don't want to. You just need to listen.-

Elsa sighed.-I know, thank you. But I'd really love to sleep. Shall we talk tomorrow?-

Some waitress reached Elsa to escort her to her chambers. They all looked a bit unconfortable watching the talking snowman.

-Are you really that tired?- Olaf sulked.

-Oh, come on- Elsa smiled, sweet.-We humans tend to get tired.- than she kissed him on his forehead.-Goodnight, baby.-

-Goodnight- said Olaf, troting away.

Elsa came into her bedroom, dismissed her waitresses and, before sleeping, she stood for a while watching over the window.

It was summer, but at night the weather was quite cold. She couldn't feel it, of course.

She was staring at the snowy peaks of the far mountains.

Perhaps Anna was right, perhaps she had to spend more time with people.

She shaked her head. It was complicated. She still hadn't really accepted herself because she had never really understood herself, so how could she ask other people to do that? She sighed.

Even though she had always been lonely, sometimes she still hoped to find someone like her.

But it was insane.

She looked one last time to the mountains and got into bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, people!

First thing, I'd like to thank HermioneMalfoy, Guest and Sanaa11 for reviewing my story. I'm so glad you'd like the first chapter and I also thank everyone who did read my story :D

That said,

enjoy your reading!

XOXO

II

Snow was slowly falling down, covering everything like soft icing sugar. Cold was everywhere around the streets while lots of wrapped kids played with their slettings or were having fun making snowmen and snowballs. You could feel happiness and laughs everywhere.

From above, sitting on a roof, Jack was proudly staring at them.

Modesty aside, he was the best at what he did. Well, actually he was the only one. But who cared? He was Jack Frost, a Guardian, one of the most powerful creatures in the whole world.

Thinking about that made him feel proud. Holding his stick in his hand, he slowly landed on the ground. He was barefoot, but he couldn't feel anything. He wasn't cold or something. After all, the cold never bothered him anyway.

A kid ran over Jack, smiling toothlessy. Other kids were chasing him and throwing him snowballs. They all were laughing and smiling.

-Catch me if you can!- said the kid.

-Come on, kids!- Jack was laughing too.

Of course, they couldn't see him or hear him either. Of course. But Jack still liked it. Actually, when children started believing in him it had been nice not to be invisible anymore. For some time, at least. Then he had to learn how to be invisible again. It was for the best. It was the way it all was supposed to be.

That was the way he used to spend his days. He kept bringing cold anywhere he went. And yet, there was something wrong. Some kind of bitterness which seemed to stick on him and never let him go.

Perhaps it was because of the gap between he and the other Guardians.

They weren't so similar as they - probably - were supposed to be.

The others had always been Guardians, Jack hadn't. He was still getting used to that and, maybe, who knows, within a couple of centuries he would be feeling a Guardian and the gap between them would be slowly disappearing, but until then, he had to live with that bitterness.

Expecially at night. He used to spend his nights sitting on some roof and staring at the Moon, the mysterious creature who made it who he was, who had brought him back from death and gave him a name and something to live for. But that was all. No answers, no explanation. Nothing. Sometimes he found himself thinking at the possibility that perhaps he wasn't alone. Perhaps there was someone else like him. But it was so unlikely and silly that Jack hadn't even started looking for that. He just wiped away the thought, like some annoying bug.

And that night the thought was more annoying than ever. Why did he even care of finding someone else like him? Why in the world did he need to know? Who knows, maybe in case he would actually find someone with the powers he had, that would be a threat. Maybe that someone could be a better Guardian than he was. Besides, it was not fair feeling so lonely. He had his friends, the Guardians, and he was sure they did care about him, plus all of the children believing in him.

Then why did he feel like that?

Suddenly, something golden sparkled through the air.

Not far, the Sandman was shaking his tiny hand in greeting.

-Hey, Sandman- said Jack, cheerful. He was pretty good at hiding his real feelings. Centuries of practice.

The little man smiled and flew away into the night.

Jack shaked his head, smiling.- He's epic.-

That was the problem. It was not fair feeling so alone when he had such friends.

Jack layed down on the roof, his arms crossed behind his head, the stick beside him.

Sometimes, though, it was easy to get rid of saddness and turn the hope of findnd someone just like him into mere curiosity.

-Hello- said a cheerful voice behind him. Jack got sitten, surprised, and turned.-Hi, Tooth-

The fairy flew next to him.

-Why are you here?-

-Well, actually these days I've been superbusy- laughed Tooth, sitting beside Jack.-I've been sendind thousands of fairies all around the world, so I was feeling a bit lonely and I decided to visit some friend.-

Jack smiled, keeping silence.

-Toh, guarda! Ecco una delle mie fatine!- la salutò con la mano, e quella cìnguettò qualcosa di allegro per poi schizzare via.

-So, how are you doing?- asked Tooth.-Are you enjoing being a Guardian?-

-Yes, sure.-he shrugged.

-Oh, look! One of my fairies- she pointed something shining in the dark sky.

-You know, Jack, I remember when you were just a child and my faries brought me your little theets- Tooth smiled, sweet.

But Jack stiffened. Those words where havy as a burden.

Jack's life, Jack's youth, Jack's memories so hard to figure out where a wound who was never going to become a scar. He remembered nothing but one thing: his sister. His sister complaining, saying to him she was afraid and then he said it would all be alright.

You've always been a liar,uh, Jack?

Then the ice breaking, the second when everything changed forever. The frosty water. The Moon.

Suddenly, he was quite mad at Tooth. Why did she say that? Maybe those words didn't have a meaning to her, but they did to him. He just kept silence.

-Jack, are you okay?-

-Yes, sure.- he wanted to leave so bad. He stood up.

-Jack, wait up. Was that something I said?- Tooth really looked confused. Jack looked at her and sighed. He was no longer mad. He hadn't many friends, it would be silly to lose one of them because of something so stupid. Even though that wasn't so stupid to him. But he had no doubts Tooth did care about him, and so did he. She would never want to hurt him.

-Yes, I'm good. Don't worry- he drew a smile.

-Was it... Was it what I said about your childhood? Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry.-

Jack was surprised. Tooth never acted like that. She was always nice and cheerful and smart.

-Yes, I know. It's just that I'm not much for speaking about that.- said Jack.

-Of course, you're right.- Tooth looked really sad and Jack almost felt guilty.-But, you know, I'm not keen on talking with people. I mean, except from Santa and Bunnymund I don't get to speak with many people.- gigled without much actual joy.

Jack was a bit upset. That wasn't the fairy he knew.

-Tooth, is anything okay?- he instinctively laid his hand on her shoulders.

Tooth stepped back, staring at Jack's hand like something dangerous. Now Jack was hurt.

So, the Guardians still hadn't much faith in him. And they still claimed to be his friends.

What? Tooth was afraid he turned her into some kind of ice sculpture?

He turned his back on her.

Tooth seemed not to notice the biterness in Jack's eyes and kept on talking.-Look, Jack, I actually came here because I need to speak to you-

Jack didn't bother to look at her, bat Tooth seemed way too absently to see that.

-There's something I need to tell you- she drew a smile.-Well, actually you might find that quite hilarious, but it's not. It's not to me.-

Jack was getting really confused. Weird. That was the only word he would use to describe Tooth right then.

Jack was still mad at Tooth, but he really wanted to know what was going on. He looked at her.

Tooth sighed.-Look- now she was almost whispering. Jack began feeling nervous. He was starting to think that something bad had happened to the other Guardians. But that was strange. If something bad had actually happened, Tooth would have told him by now. She would have warned him right when she came.

-Tooth, is anything alright?-

Tooth chained her green eyes to Jack's ones and he was able to read something he had never seen before. Something he wasn't sure to know. It reminded him of such joy, but also a secret bitterness.

The desperate need to say something both wonderful and terrible. And the fear to do that.

-Jack...- Tooth plucked.

-Yes?-

-I... I think that... Well, actually I don't "think", I have no doubts. You see, I'm sure that... Jack, I...-

A fairy crossed between them, she looked upset and was chriping something to Tooth. She listened to her and said.-Alright, I'm coming.- than she looked at Jack.-I'm sorry, I gotta go. We'll talk again.- that said, Tooth flew away, into the darkness. 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was shining in the blue sky, while the sweet smell of flowers ran through the streets.

Elsa was sitting in her garden, underneath a willow, reading and enjoing one of her rare moment she got to spend on her own.

Last weeks had been exahusting.

After Arrendelle had (obviously) cut every kind of trade with Wafferton... Wisselton... Whatever... She had been in need to find another worthy alley and many countries were willing to get that role.

Elsa had examinated the best offerers, paying particulary attention to Arrenedelle's econonmy in order to choose the best offer without comprimise the other attendents. At the end of the day, the Southern Islands had turned out to be the best choose. The king, Jan, Hans' brother, was a man much different from his brother. Wiser and smarter.

So now Elsa was finally enjoying her peace while Anna and Kristoff were on their honeymoon.

She loved spending time outside, because she had been spending nearly all of her life locked inside her chambers and she almost forgot how marvellous the flowers and the garden were. She had been spending here where her only way out were the books, the many books in the Castle's library. The books she loved, in which she had the chance to be somone else, someone normal, and live a normal life.

Of course, through the last period her life had got much better, but a queen's life is not exactly normal and quiet.

But now that she did control her powers, she could intertein herself with other people without risking to harm them. She layed her back on the willow's trunk. She liked staying there, hidden by the colorful fronds.

The book she was reading was interesting.

Anna had recomended it to her. Anna knew by heart all of the books in the whole castle. It was about a lovestory. There were a prince, Karl, and a princess, Alissa, who had been forced to get marry by their families, but the more they got to know eachother, the more they got to love eachother. Elsa wasn't much into romantic books, she actually prefered adventure's ones, with pirates exploring foreign lands, or arts and philosophic books.

That's why she wasn't really convinced by her sister's choice and yet Elsa had decided to read it to make her glad. She still felt a bit guilty for all of the trouble she had been causing her since they were just children. Anna had been through so much pain in her life and most of the time it was because of Elsa. And because of their parents, their decision to keep the two of them a part. Of course, they did it for the best, to protect them both, but Elsa was still feeling guilty. She felt sad every single time she thought about Anna's childhood. So now that she had the chance, Elsa did her best to be a good sister.

She had organized a marvellous wedding, inviting everyone, regardless of expense, including ice-decorations who did touch Kristoff. Seriously, Elsa had seen him in tears. Plus organizing them a wonderful honeymoon and accepting her suggestions about books.

And Anna's book were pretty good. That one, "Two hearts one sky" was interesting, but Elsa couldn't really understand it, since she wasn'much keen on the book's main theme: love. Elsa couldn't picture Karl's sudden happyness when he saw his beloved or the way they used to chill when their lips touched. She had no clue of the energy coming from their bodies when holding eachother. The only kind of true love she knew she had learnt from Anna and Kristoff and lately she had stared wondering if that was the way her sister felt too. It had to be nice.

Elsa had other fish to fry though. It was about her kingdom, policy, economy and everthing. No, Elsa had no time to indulge in romantic dreams. She wasn't in need of something like that, anyway. She was just curious about. If love really could be suffering and pain, then she could easily live without.

-Hey, Elsa!- Olaf was smiling and troting towards her.

-Hi, Olaf. How are you?- she rolled her eyes. She knew her quiet moment was over.

-Oh, I'm suuper fine. How can I not be fine under this shining sun? Look, don't you think it's amazing? And the flowers... they're so colorful...-

Elsa layed the book beside her and laugh.-You're so fun-

\- I loove Spring!- claimed the little snowman, dancind and sniffing at every flower in the garden-

-Yep, Olaf. I know.- said the queen, starting reading again.

\- What are you doing?-

\- I'm reading.-

-Wow! Nice. How do you do that?-

-Well, it's quite complicated. Maybe one day I'll teach you.-

-Today?-

\- I'm sorry, I'm supposed to meet king Jan this afternoon.-

-Now?-

-Now I'm committed.-

-In what?-

-In reading!-

-Woow! Can you teach me?-

Elsa rolled her eyes, smiling.-Sure, I will. One day.-

\- Humans are stupid.-

-Why?- laughed Elsa.

\- Because you always put things off and I really can't see why! Maybe you won't have time again to do what you had to do when you had time to do it.-

-Come on, Olaf, don't get mad! I'm just a bit tired and I need to relax.-

-Do you relax by reading?-

-Yep.-

-Can I relax as well?-

-Yep-

-Can I read as well?-

-Yep.-

-Can you teach me? I need to relax.-

-Oh, Olaf!-

-Alriiiight, I get it. Maybe one day.-

-Thank you.-

-Ugh, humans are boring. You don't deserve spring!- muttered Olaf, while going away.

Elsa laughed, shaking her head and kept reading. She was able to read just a few more pages before someone broke again her quiet.

-Your majesty-

Elsa looked up, surprised. King Jan was standing in front of her, smiling kind. He was very different from his youger brother. Hans was tan and dark-haire but Jan was paleskinned and with dark eyes, in contrast with his blonde curls surrounding his fine face. And yet, despite so different traits, his face in a way looked armonic. It wasn't "beautiful", more like "fascinating".

-King Jan. Are you enjoying the permanence in my country?-

-Indeed, my queen. In fact, I'm here to thank you once more of your wonderful hospitality.- the king elegantly bew.

-I'm delighted to hear that.- smiled Elsa.

-Are you busy at the moment?- asked king Jan.

Elsa finally realized her reading would be waiting for a couple of centuries more. She took the book and got up.-No, I'm not. Actually I had nothing to do, I was just planning to entertain my self with a good reading.-

-Please, your majesty. Don't.-

Elsa was confused.-I'm sorry, what?-

-Do not get up. Just stay there, please. Can I keep you company?-

"No! I just need to be left alone", didn't say Elsa. She liked being alone, she didn't need no one's company. Except for her sister and Olaf. And Kristoff, of course.

-Yes, I'd be delighted.-

-Well, then.- the young king smiled and offhandedly sat beside her, on the grass, under the willow.

Elsa felt suddenly uncomfortable, so much she almost feared she'd lose control on her powers. She wasn't used to stand so close to someone stranger. To some man.

She strived to keep concentration. Freezing a king wasn't the best way to sign a piece between countries.

-What's your book called?-

-Oh, just a book my sister suggested. It's named Two Hearts One Sky, do you know it?-

King Jan shaked his head, moving his golden golden curls.-I'm afraid not. You know, heirs to the throne don't have many time to spend on reading. Sadly.-

Elsa wished she could run away. Jan's body felt too warm. She never really enjoyed the heat at all.

-I guess you had quite a busy childhood then.-

-Yes, I guess I had.- king jan looked perfectly comfortable. Elsa was a bit surprised. She didn't spend much time with other people also because she had always felt different from them. Jan, though, was making her feeling just like him. Until then Elsa only felt that way with Anna.

They kept silence for some time, listening to the song of cicadas.

\- I love Spring- whispered king Jan. Olaf occurred to Elsa and she couldn't help but smile.

-You're not the only one.-

The young king looked at her, smiling.-You have different tastes, though.-

-Yes, it's true.-

-You know, the whole world talks about your powers. Many people are even afraid of you.-

-I can't blame them.-

-But I'm not. In fact, I think they're a gift.-

Elsa laughed bitterly.-You don't have to say that just because you'd like to please me.-

-But it's true, indeed. I always found normality boring.-

-You wouldn't say that if you were in my shoes.-

King Jan smiled. Truely, brighting. -Allow me, your majesty, I think you're too strict with yourself. You don't see your powers as a blessing.-

Elsa was really impressed.- Allow me, king jan, you're a surprising man.-

-I'm glad to hear it. So, I've stayed in Arrendelle for nearly a month and still I've not seen anything. That's a pity, since I'm leaving in two weeks. I was planning to go sightseeing, would you like to join me?-

-Now?-

-Sure, now. I mean, if you weren't planning something else.-

-No, I wasn't. Anyway, if you're interested in my kingdom's historical Centres I may provide you with the best touristic guides. They would be surely more qualified than me.-

-But I'm not interested in historical Centres.-

-Really? So what are you interested in?-

-You.-

Elsa was speechless. She wasn't expecting such an answer.-What?-

-I'd like to know you better. You're a exremely fascinating woman, it's more than rare to meet someone like you.-

-Well, that's probably true.-

King Jan laughed.-Yes, you're right. Anyway, would you join me?-

Elsa needed some time to make a decision. Piece of her would just refuse king Jan's invite and go back reading under the willow. On her own. On the other hand, it wouldn't be kind to turn down the invite of a king. Expecially after considery the past bad blood between their countries. Elsa had the duty to think about her country first. Besides, there were worse things than spending some time with king Jan.

-Sure.- smiled Elsa.-I'm coming with you.-

-I'm glad to hear that.- king Jan got up and lent her his hand to get up as well. Elsa appreciated the galantry, but she refused king Jan's hand. She was so nervous she was afraid to freeze it.

-Thank you.- she said, while getting up. Her long blue dress perfectly suited her slim body (she made it, of course it fitted perfectly), the gown's border smoked into a lighter blue, just like the sleeves and the neckline.

-You have such a wonderful garden- commented king Jan, as they were walking among the colorful plants and trees.

-Thank you. We try to take good care of it, I hire the best gardners in the whole kingdom.-

-They are keen. Indeed.-

Elsa smiled, keeping silence.

Silence broken by the warm king's voice.

\- Forgive me, majesty, may I ask you something?-

-What?-

-Is magic a common trait of Arrendelle's inhabitants?-

\- Why are you asking?-

-Oh, I don't know. I was simply curious, but if you prefer not to answer, I'll understand. I know what a State secret is. I was just thinking about magic since I used to think there wasn't much in this world. Actually, I was convinced there was no more. Then, last year, when my brother Hans came home blubbering about some talking snowmen and about a queen with magic and powerful powers, we all believed cold had driven him insane.- he laughed.-Anyway, when the new of the actual Arrendelle's magic queen spread across the world, I had to question my mind.-

-Perhaps you're disappointed.-

-Oh, no. I'm not disappointed at all. You know, in the very moment I learnt about your kingdom, about you, I've felt some deep connection to this land.-

-Here you are, then. Come in, I need to aquaint my officials about my intention to go sghtseeing.-laughed Elsa, while walking into the palace.

-Of course.- king Jan waited there until, after some minutes, Elsa came back.

-Were you saying?-

-I asked you wether you are the only magic left in Arrendelle or if magic it's quite a common trait.-

-No, it's not. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one.-

-Are you sure?-

-Sure. I'm the only magic creature in Arrendell and possibly I'm the only magic creature in the whole world.-

Elsa had decided to lie. She was well aware she wasn't the only magic creature in Arrendell, but she choose not to mantion about the Rock Trolls. She didn't know why. Her istinct suggested her to do so. Of course, king Jan had proved himself as a worthy and honest person, but Elsa was not able to forget he was still Hans' brother and she couldn't forget either all the pain he brought to her and her sister in order to take over the kingdom. Well, perhaps she was a bit paranoid, but she was a queen. She wasn't allowed to risk so much for a pretty face.

King Jan seemed quite disappointed, but the shadow on his face quickly went away.-Well, I guess I have to deal with it.- he smiled.

-I guess you have.-

-So, where are we going first?-

-I was thinking about the Spring Garden. At the moment is simply stunning.- explained Elsa, beginning Arrendelle's guided tour.


End file.
